<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reggie &amp; Luke, the chaotic duo by backtothefuture</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665894">Reggie &amp; Luke, the chaotic duo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture'>backtothefuture</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>adventures of the phantoms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex being done with his friends, Epic Friendship, Luke being a bit too addicted to the internet, M/M, Memes, Other, Reggie being dumb, they just want alex to be happy, willie gets a backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life could be so peaceful. (Not for Alex and Julie cause they have the dumbest friends.)<br/>But one afternoon left alone (well, Alex was there) and Luke and Reggie start an investigation on their own.</p>
<p>Or: <br/>Sunset Curve in a nutshell:<br/>Alex living his best life. <br/>Reggie and Luke: going to end this man’s whole career.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina &amp; Reggie, Reggie and Carlos, Willie &amp; Luke &amp; Reggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>adventures of the phantoms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the obsession of Luke and Reggie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically just a weird little story. It will contain two chapters. So buckle your seatbelt.</p>
<p>The or-part in the summary was provided to you by the lovely guest Mary.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Afternoons are great opportunities to lay down and reset a little.<br/>(Or to organize an undercover investigation.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, I hope you'll like what you see /read (whatever)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie liked 2020. It was an adventurous timeline with such great opportunities. He loved this youtube in particular. With Ray at his side, he'd experienced a lot of cooking shows. It was amusing to watch when Ray had to pause the video ten thousand times just because he couldn't keep up with the speed of the presenting chef.</p>
<p>"Now, we chop the onion in tiny cubics." A soft voice would advise. Followed by a frustrated: "I didn't know we needed onions!" and a clash-concert of cupboards getting opened and closed.</p>
<p> Yeah, 2020 was great. Okay, the delicious smell of Tortillas and fries was still torture. But that was hardly Ray's fault. At first, Reggie had joined the Molina-Family for dinner until Julie had given him a stinky eye during the whole time. Probably, because, Carlos would not stop grinning and kicking his sister's leg under the table. The occasional "Reggie's here, isn't he?", had been the last straw.</p>
<p>Her cold "Reggie upstairs now!" haunted him still. Not even Alex's suggestion to watch funny videos on Youtube could cheer him up. Otherwise, Youtube (and Alex) was great. Just like the people he met. Still, his favorite person remained Julie's dad. Though, his ghostbros found it quite strange.</p>
<p>Right now, they were all enjoying some lazy minutes while Julie shoveled macaroni and cheese into her mouth. It was lunchtime, after all.</p>
<p>The warm summer still lingered in the streets and houses. A streak of light sneaked into the studio which was dim and dark otherwise.</p>
<p>Reggie felt tired and exhausted. His afterlife situation was still something that made him wonder what to do now. Not to get him wrong. He loved jamming and making music with his friends. But would they ever get older? What will happen? Maybe he should ask Willie about it. He had been living as a ghost for a long time apparently.</p>
<p>Speaking of the guy, he heard Alex chuckle next to him on the sofa. Curiously, he put down the book he had been reading. (Sadly, Saturday Night Ghost Club hadn't any ghosts in it.)</p>
<p>Also distracted by Alex's laugh Luke looked up (from the youtube section.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I need to know more about today's musicians okay?" he'd explained when they found him hunched in a corner, the laptop's light drawing out the dark circles under his eyes in the middle of the night. Now, he was allowed to use the phantom's laptop for one hour per day. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you laughing about?", Reggie asked, putting his arm all curiously onto the cushion pad above Alex's head to look at the ghost phone (it wasn't a ghost- ghost phone, just an ordinary one with a ghost silhouette as a case, Julie was really funny like that.)</p>
<p>Not even bothering to look up, Alex said: "Nothing just a meme Willie sent me."</p>
<p>"Oh, a meme!", Reggie said all excitedly. "What's a meme?" </p>
<p>Now, Reggie had Alex's attention. Even though he'd be all anxious about 2020 and the fact that they were all ghosts, Alex had quickly educated himself (okay Willie had educated him) about the whole 2020 thing.</p>
<p>"You know in retro perspective I would have bet you'd be our meme lord by now.", Alex said, putting the phone away.</p>
<p>"Nope, too busy bothering Ray.", Luke chimed in, yet his eyes glinted with curiosity. The comment about <em>Luke from JatP is basically Luke from 5SOS. Just not as handsome</em> forgotten for now.</p>
<p>"So what's it?", he demanded to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking a bit lost, Alex was saved by Julie emerging into the studio. "Guys! We need to rehearse. My dad asked me to play at one of his colleagues' son's wedding. Wow, that went smoother than I thought it would."</p>
<p>She grinned. With her hands in her overall's pockets, she couldn't really defend herself when Reggie came at her.</p>
<p> "Julie, quick. Tell me what a meme is!", he begged. "Is it something spicy?"</p>
<p>The suggestion went not unnoticed by Alex and Luke.</p>
<p>"What the hell, Reggie?" Alex got up and joined them.</p>
<p> Just Luke had yet to respond to the comment: <em>"Look up the word rude. Because that's what you are."</em></p>
<p>"Woah, guys, come again. I literally just got here.", Julie smiled kindly at them. Her phantoms were really relicts of a different time.</p>
<p>Reggie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and Ray's mac n' cheese is a bit on the heavy side. But I gotta know! Can't let ma boy Alex join the dirty club. He's too precious!"</p>
<p> Then he leaned down to Julie as if he wanted to whisper in her ear. "He'd never watched porn. As in never ever."</p>
<p>"Ugh, Reggie. Do not talk to me about that kind of thing ever again." Julie was sure to add this to one of the reasons why she'd banned the phantoms from the house.</p>
<p>"It is nothing spicy, Reggie. I assure you." She promised patting his back, but briefly adding anyway: "I mean I hope it's nothing spicy?"</p>
<p>Alex groaned in frustration. "Not you too, Jules."</p>
<p>He was demonstratively hiding behind his drums by now. His snapback turned the right side. "Aiight, let's leave Alex alone.", Luke tried to get them off his best friend's back. Julie nodded in agreement whilst Reggie pouted like the baby he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't until later that Luke took Reggie by his arms dragging him into another dark corner.</p>
<p>"Woah, I am flattered, but I think I prefer to be just friends. Though, I guess hooking up would be fine if we agree on certain conditions", Reggie stammered as Luke was a bit too far into his personal space.</p>
<p>Letting go of his best friend's plaid shirt Luke groaned in frustration: "Reggie, I am not going to hook up with you. Not even if you look at me with these puppy dog eyes. We have more important business to discuss."</p>
<p>Reggie nodded. "Yeah, totally. I gotta tell Julie to tell Ray that the mac n' cheese needs more mac. They were totally dying out there drowning in cheese."</p>
<p>Swallowing down yet another groan in frustration (the trademark is in the process) Luke got a hold on Reggie's shoulders. "This is about Alex, okay."</p>
<p>"What about him?" Reggie's curiosity poked at the window frame. Okay, it was crashing through it. Looking over Luke's frame, he spotted Alex talking to Julie. And a knowing smile appeared on his face: "I wouldn't worry. Alex's totally smitten with Willie. There is no way that Julie and he would've..."</p>
<p>"It is the Willie part that bothers me.", interrupted Luke the monologue of his friend.</p>
<p>"Don't get me wrong. I've got nothing against him. Though as bandmates we need to make sure that Alex is in good hands." Ignoring Reggie's suggestive eyebrow game Luke continued:</p>
<p>"We're all pretty new to the 2020 game and we've already survived a madman with a formidable taste for interior design. As nice as it was that Willie helped us escape, we need to make sure he's on our side now. Maybe memes are a code after all.", he whispered.</p>
<p>"What are you proposing?", Reggie asked, his mind going crazy with possibilities</p>
<p> "I propose an undercover investigation."</p>
<p>"Well, then sign me up, James Bond."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can you hear the echoes of the past?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie and Luke start their undercover mission.<br/>Are they prepared for what they discover?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys!<br/>thanks for checking in :) (stop brain: I am still a piece of garbage)</p><p>the story continues and got expanded into another chapter<br/>don't ask I got carried away</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took several days to pass by until Reggie and Luke could dive into the undercover mission. To be prepared Reggie had been watching a lot of films about agents with the help of Carlos. “Ah, okay Agent-time it is.”, had been the enthusiastic answer, when Carlos’d found the message. “I guess the ghost life is a thrilling one.”</p><p>Unfortunately, Luke had been banned from the Internet, so instead, he was following Alex's every move, which made the latter slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Where are you going?”, Luke had been asking this question quite a lot. “None of your business, mom!”, was always Alex’s response. Even Julie noticed the strange behavior of the two phantoms. Since she did not know what it was all about, she tried to get Alex out of the fire line at least.</p><p> </p><p>So on Wednesday afternoon, Julie accompanied by Flynn kidnapped Alex to join the dance lesson with Carrie. “Torture time with Carrie would be way more accurate.” Flynn snickered as they mounted their bikes. Luckily for Julie, Alex was out of the air because he made himself comfortable on the bicycle carrier.</p><p>“Hey, she’s not that bad.”, Julie defended her former friend. After the “Stand Tall – Performance” Julie and Carrie had made peace which was also established through regular dance lessons.</p><p>“Ask me again when my arms hurt so much, that you have to feed me my dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>The remaining members of Julie and the Phantoms waved them goodbye all nonchalantly as they now had the opportunity they needed. If Alex found out about it, they’d be dead or undead? Reggie wasn’t entirely sure about that one.</p><p>“Okay, we have to dissipate.”, Luke stood in front of Ray’s wardrobe whilst Reggie hunched in the doorframe. Not feeling comfortable searching through Ray’s stuff. Luke, being a man of action, took out several outfits. Thankfully, Ray had style, so Reggie and Luke did not have to wear anything too embarrassing. Although Reggie decided for a Hawaiian shirt, that he found in the deepest corner.</p><p>“Okay, let’s hustle!”, Luke whispered as they left the studio. He wanted to move on but had to stop when he recognized that Reggie wasn’t following him. Turning around Luke observed how Reggie emerged the studio really slowly. Sunglasses balancing on his nose and a cigarette dangling from his lips. When he caught Luke’s death stare, he came over to him quickly. “Dude, you sabotaged the slow-mo!” His facial expression was a bit reduced by the huge sunglasses. Taking out the cigarette it turned out to be a lollipop. Don’t smoke, kids!</p><p>“Reggie, focus man!” Luke smacked him on the head. “We gotta find Willie. Not impersonating James Bond.” We could do both! was just a whisper that Luke ignored.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______</p><p>The afternoon promised to be a lovely one. A late sun warmed the city, the streets, and parks. Many people were outside enjoying some time with their families and friends. Some played volleyball on the beach, others made music on the piers.</p><p> </p><p> A couple of men and women were performing a demanding dance. “That would be something for Alex!”, Reggie cried in excitement just as the dancers really showed what they got.</p><p>Twisting and turning the dancers seemed to have a lot of fun even as a guy with a skateboard skated around them.</p><p>Of course, they could not see him.</p><p>But Reggie could. “That’s definitely something for Alex.”, he laughed, whilst adding: “I found him.” The expression on Luke’s face shifted from annoyance to victorious.</p><p>But then they had to hide because Willie was done using the dancers as traffic cones and moved on. His wheelies made clattered sounds on the pebbly sidewalk, though his style did not flatter.</p><p> “Oh, man. I wish I could skate like that!” Reggie muttered. Which earned him another smack from Luke. This man needed to do some aggression therapy.</p><p>“Shh, he’ll hear us!” Not convinced Reggie raised an eyebrow. “Dude we’re hiding in the bushes...And look he is wearing earphones!”, Pointing in a non-suspicious way,</p><p>Reggie was once again impressed by Willie's ability to skate and hold onto a Walkman. The black strings of the earphones nearly invisible. “I wonder what he is listening to…” Reggie deliberated.</p><p>The leaves were tickling his left ear and he kept wondering if they’d disturbed some animal. “Not the point, Reginald”, was the answer just as they emerged the bushes.</p><p>“We gotta keep up.” Luke had already started running.</p><p>Following him, Reggie nearly collided with his bandmate. “Dude, you wanted us to run!”, he complained. Despite being a ghost and containing of air, his left side burnt like hell. Trying to stabilize his breath he needed a minute to perceive his environment.</p><p>Technically, it hadn’t changed much. They were still near the beach, just a bit deeper inside the park.</p><p>On a meadow sprinkled with occasional dandelions, a few kids played soccer. Their joyful screeches a varying between the honks of cars and the daily sound of a pulsing city.</p><p>Luckily for them, Willie hadn’t discovered them, he was leaning against an oak tree. His shoulders moved in a rhythm, shaped by the music in his ears. For a couple of minutes, he didn’t do much and Reggie already wanted to call it a day, until a young kid with curly blonde hair tried to score a goal.</p><p>With a determined expression on his young face, he overestimated himself and kicked the ball too high. With a thudding sound, it landed in the mean grip of said Oaktree. The complaints of the other kids were harsh.</p><p>“Oliver you complete idiot.” “Not again.” “Stop trying you suck.”, had been some of them that reached Reggie’s ear.</p><p>Little Oliver looked like he would cry in a minute, his shoulders hunched, and he hid his face. Then, with a loud smack, the ball landed in the face of the loudest kid. “What the?”, the boy, a scrawny brown-haired one, asked flabbergasted. A red imprint featured his face.</p><p>“Well, don’t start a fight with Olli.”, a tall kid named Jeremy replied, high-fiving Olli, who observed the Oaktree closely. Though, Jeremy pulled him back into the game. “Stop racking your brain. There is no one up there.”</p><p> “Kids.”, Reggie huffed as he had been ready to fight mean kid number 1, 2, and 3. Actually, there was someone up there.</p><p>That said someone sprang from the tree and grabbed his skateboard. Being pushed into the shadows, Reggie couldn’t appreciate Willie as he wanted. “Dude, Willie’s like Robin Hood for kids.”, he whispered. “We will see.”, was Luke’s response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>So, they continued their undercover investigation.</p><p>It led them from the park into the city. The freshness of wood, grass, and the typical, salty smell of the sea vanished and morphed into a mixed cocktail of street food, fumes, and too many people.</p><p>The ghosts never minded that all kinds of people were walking right through them. And rather eager they were. They passed well-dressed businesspeople, elderly couples, young couples, non-couples, gangs, hipsters, and youngsters.</p><p>The variation was infinite. Most people walked while listening to music some were even watching videos.</p><p>“This is way more dangerous than fixing your amp in the rain.”, Reggie commented. Luke agreed.</p><p> 2020 was totally insane. Well, these people of 2020. Not blaming numbers here, no sir. </p><p>With great speechlessness, Reggie and Luke witnessed how a young girl with big headphones on, crossed the streets in the middle of the biggest traffic. Horrified they both wanted to come to help. Maybe Reggie screeched a little, though they didn’t need to worry. Apparently, Willie had also noticed the girl’s reckless behavior.</p><p>Accompanied by the screams of passers, he flipped onto the busy street and practically showed the girl out of the way. She felt non gracefully onto the sidewalk but was safe none the less. Thankfully, a woman already went to check on the girl. So, Willie was left to himself. Though he didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>Smiling relieved at the girl, he shoved the Walkman into the back pockets of his jeans. “Real heroes don’t wear capes.”, Reggie whispered. Luke didn’t object.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________</p><p>Following Willie was not so easy. After the girl’s rescue, the skater seemed eager to flee the scene. It took a lot of stamina and poofing to stay on his track.</p><p>“I wonder where he’s going now…”, The question mark was practically plastering on Luke’s face.</p><p>They had passed a few streets and were currently walking the older parts of Hollywood. The houses did not look rich or of old money. They seemed to be crammed together. Each wall emerged into another.</p><p>A few had front yards, bordered by metallic fences. Sunflowers grew in broken buckets; dandelions showed their yellow heads out of wheelbarrows. Nevertheless, it did not look racked. Just as if nature had had free range over the places.</p><p>In some of the houses glowed a light, shadows signaled a family living there. Cautiously, they followed their target and had to hide as Willie stopped in front of a red house, green and yellow walls closing it in. Its front yard looked lovely.</p><p>On a chair lay a black sleeping cat, a small apple tree dominated the left part of the yard, its long breeches tickling the house wall. Playfully, a bunch of forget-me-nots greeted each visitor at the gate. Willie didn’t enter the yard.</p><p>For a long minute, he stood still, as the L.A. wind whistled a sorrowful melody. It also traveled the loud laughs of kids coming down the road. They passed Reggie and Luke.</p><p>“I tell you! Julie and Phantoms are great. I always get goosebumps when Perfect Harmony is on. You have to check it out!”, a small girl with dark hair was talking enthusiastically to her friend and brother. The taller one, a redhead grinned.</p><p>“I will, Mary.” Then he high fived both of them as he needed to cross the street.</p><p>“Tell your brother to cheer up. You can’t always win at Baseball!”, he screamed over.</p><p> “I try.”, Mary replied and hugged her brother close to her chest.</p><p>“He’s right, Will. It’s not about winning or losing. It’s about having fun.” Will tried a sad smile. “I wish we’d won though.”</p><p>Together they slipped into their yard, scaring Mr. Tim and taking the meowing cat into the house.</p><p>“William and Mary. Here you are.” A female voice called through the house until the door closed, leaving the ghosts on their own.</p><p>Letting out a sigh so meaningful that it hurt to hear, Willie took one last glance and kept on his journey. The vanishing sun painted the scenery in reddish colors.</p><p>In thoughts, Reggie and Luke didn’t follow him. Remaining at their hideout, they tried to digest what just happened. “I need a minute. I …”, Reggie swallowed down a knot of sadness, trying to emerge his throat. His own family haunted his vision. He couldn’t think.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you had fun reading :) </p><p>I really love to hear your thoughts. So if ya want to write me a message just do.<br/>thank you so much for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ghosthugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After practice, Alex wants to ask Julie something serious.<br/>Willie visits old memories and comforts new friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, apparently I am a freaking liar. </p><p>there is going to be a 4th chapter. sorry guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their ears filled with pop music and their legs burning Julie and Flynn drove home again. The departure from Carrie had gone rather fine.</p><p>“See you next time, girls. And Julie you better stop with the head-turning. People might think you see ghosts.”, was the only remark after a three-hour practice.</p><p>Even Alex could just chuckle at the saying. Despite being a ghost and made out of air, the poor boy wobbled like a seaman on land. “Carrie will be the second death of me.”, he half-joked as they arrived at the Molina’s. </p><p>Julie smiled and slung her arms around the boy. “But you had fun!” Now with the magic hug provided, Julie had given the boys the power to become visible. Though the visibility couldn’t last that long, it helped to feel less ghosty and more really.</p><p> Nevertheless, the ghost band of hers remained a secret to her father, her brother, and all the others.  Even though, Reggie had protested harshly. In terms of keeping their heads down, the band had decided to become visible just for Flynn.</p><p> “This is still up for debate!” Hell, Reggie was really sensitive about that.</p><p>“Boy, if you don’t watch we’ll sign you up for L.A. got talent or any other show.”, Flynn laughed, her head already in the fridge.</p><p>Seeing Alex’s terrified face, Julie patted him on the back. “No worries, Alex. We wouldn’t do that.” From the fridge came a muffled, “You wouldn’t. I would.”</p><p>Julie chuckled. Sometimes Flynn really exaggerated. “Man, you really impressed her with your yesterday’s performance of “Scream”. Be lucky she didn’t put it on Youtube.”</p><p>“Must have.”, Alex concluded. But his mind seemed to be somewhere else entirely. His cap served as an antistress-ball in his hand. Without it, Alex looked a lot more like a lost puppy. Leaning forlorn at the kitchen counter, his composure reminded of a frightened kid.</p><p>Curiously and worried about what was going on with her ghost friend, Julie hopped onto a kitchen stool, facing him. Even Flynn stopped searching the fridge for whatever.</p><p>“Alex, is something bothering you?”, she tried to sound less mom and more like a supportive friend, but with Alex looking like that her maternal instinct kicked in.</p><p>Scattered, Alex pushed his hatless hair out of his eyes. “It’s nothing really. I am probably freaking out because of nothing.”</p><p> “Julie, freaked out because her favorite show was canceled. We are absolutely unbiased in these terms.”, Flynn commented, her elbows placed on the kitchen counter.</p><p> Under her breath, Julie muttered: “It was the show of dreams.”</p><p>Rubbing her shoulder, Flynn said in a shushing tone. “It’s okay. Your therapy session will start later. But back to Alex. What’s bothering you?”</p><p>Alex avoided looking at them. “I told you about Willie, didn’t I?”</p><p>Both of the girls nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>Though they hadn’t met Willie yet,  Julie and Flynn had heard some stories about the skater. Something about screaming sessions in a museum?</p><p>“A word or two.”, Julie admitted knowingly. Sometimes Alex’s need to talk about Willie became the bigger part of his brain. Usually, Alex wouldn’t speak too much about his love life. Despite being the more sensitive and empathic one of all of the ghosties, he kept most things to himself. Opening up to Julie and Flynn meant a big deal for him.</p><p>“I may have invited him to come over to meet you guys.”, he told them in his pitched voice, which Alex often used when excited but embarrassed.</p><p>"Really?",Julie screamed. She had never been able to hide her curiosity, that well. (You should see her at Christmas. You can only read so many stories, Ray.)</p><p>Alex's shy smile pushed her back to earth. That and Flynn, who hugged her friend close to the chair. Another "fall from the stool" accident should be averted.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean if that's okay with you. If not, I call him right away. Probably, the best. That's not even my house. What was I thinking? I should've asked you beforehand. I better cancel. Yeah, I do that." The words tumbled through Alex's mouth like bingo balls, clicking around, breaking the soul.</p><p>Grabbing Alex's shaking hands in an attempt to calm the scared boy, Julie was once more gripped by the emotional trauma each one of them had probably to deal with. "No, Alex. It's okay. We're really excited to meet him." She said in a reassuring voice, her hands squeezing his.</p><p>God, she was so thankful for being able to touch the boys now. Alex swallowed heavily. "You are?" His questions sounded so insecure and frightened, like a leaf in a roaring storm.</p><p>"You bet! Can't wait to meet Skaterboi. He needs to answer a ton of questions! Why doesn't he skate at Leonardo di Caprio's pool? This guy is a legend I tell you! Or Johnny Depp? I heard Jennifer Lopez is living there, too." Flynn was trying to maneuver the topic into safe heaven. And it seemed to work perfectly as a tiny smile appeared on Alex's gray face.</p><p>"I don't know.", he grinned. "Maybe he has the better one?"</p><p>Julie smiled at the suggestion. Still, she worried about Alex. Why did he react so tentative about them meeting Willie? Had something happened in the past? A million question marks piled up whilst another question stumbled hazard through the room. "Will you be able to see him?", Alex asked her out of the blue.</p><p>"I don't know.", Julie admitted honestly.</p><p> "Let's hope so. Or it'll be a lot of translation you have to do." Crossing her arms, Flynn looked not really sorry about that.</p><p> </p><p>Willie had skated through a little abounded graveyard, putting some wildflowers onto gravestones with engraved names that hymned a familiar tune, painted a walk in a blossoming forest, and let hearken to the clank of skateboards, the joyous scream of friends. Over a couple of years, Willie had visited the graveyard quite often. Now everything had changed.</p><p>With his debt still heavy on his heart Willie had been in constant fear. Sure, the parties had always taken the veil of sadness off. Yet each time the party ended his lonely reign started. At first, Willie was enthused by Caleb's company. The dude was a ghost wizard!</p><p>As the years went by the feeling of excitement vanished like old ink on a paper. And just while he thought it would always be the same, some 90's ghost crashed into his life.</p><p>Willie smiled at the memory. Together with the memory of his family and watching his grandniece and grandnephew grow up it stopped Willie from losing hope.</p><p>Looking up, Willie could feel the warm layers of a dying sun. The evening was hugging him in. He would've let it consume him if it wasn't for the sake of his boyfriend. Whilst the sun was going down in red and orange, Willie skated through the L.A. streets to one particular home.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for Willie to finally arrive at Julia's. The bells of the church down the road rang for the seventh hour. Just in time.</p><p>Although he did not want to acknowledge it, Willie knew he was beyond nervous. Meeting the mysterious Julie meant a big deal for him. A tiny part of him hoped she could save him. Sure, it was a selfish thought. Still, the constant fear of getting exposed made Willie's skin crawl.</p><p> Sighing anxiously, he deliberated whether to knock or just simply pop into the living room until a loud sob disturbed the silence. Curious, Willie walked to the garage. Did Alex say the garage or living room? He wasn't sure anymore. When he pushed the white doors open, he was shocked to see both Reggie and Luke crying on the Sofa.</p><p>His eyes had to be as large as tangerines. Though, who could blame him?</p><p>The two boys were hugging each other in a comforting but octopus-like hug. Their faces were red from crying. </p><p>Concerned for the wellbeing of his friends, he leaped forward and touched them lightly onto their kneecaps.</p><p> "Hey, guys, what's going on? Are you okay?", Willie spoke in a comforting voice, trying to get their attention. They startled a bit as they recognized him.</p><p> Unfortunately, Reggie appeared to cry even harder. Just Luke stopped sniveling. In a Luke trained technique, he tangled out of Reggie's grip and for Willie's utterly confusion, hugged him.</p><p>"Dude, we're here for you. You know that." Caged in Luke's strong hug, Willie could just nod. "Thanks, I appreciate that," he said, unsure what to make of this situation.</p><p>"Yeah, we love you man.", Reggie confirmed, coming in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>That's how Julie, Flynn, and Alex found the three of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you excited for Halloween?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You are my sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can Willie be saved?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here we go again</p><p>I am sorry for updating so late. Right now I am under a lot of stress due to my lack of time management, so I yeah I hope you like it anyway<br/>I will check up on the story sometime in the near future</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, why are you all crying?" It was Flynn to disturb the quietness of two teens crying whilst holding another teen captive.</p><p>Startled by this sudden disturbance, Luke punched Willie into the face and fall flat onto his ass. Just Reggie held tightly onto the poor boy, who had hadn't the heart to push him away.</p><p>Like a rolling tuna roll, Luke did a few excellent somersaults until he stopped in front of the three confused musicians.</p><p>"Oi, guys. I am so happy you are all here. It's good to see you.", Turning around to face Willie, who was patting Reggie's back, he said,  "Sorry for hitting you. Appearently, I was a ninja in my before life."</p><p>"It's okay.", Willie reassured him, his eyes glinting with kindness. "I am just happy you stopped crying."</p><p>"Sometimes all it needs is a hug to comfort me. Or a nice cup of hot chocolate. Wait! That's the idea. I get one for Reggie." Luke was determined to get out of this situation as soon as possible.</p><p>Unfortunately, Alex wouldn't let him. Having nearly passed him, Luke thanked the Lord himself for being so kind. But then Alex grabbed him by the collar and turned him around.</p><p>"Not so fast. You have some explaining to do.", he said in a stern voice. "Yeah! Why do you look like a middle-aged man?" Flynn asked.</p><p>"Is this my dad's jacket?" Julie was walking around him now. Just like a predator would do. For a moment, Luke wished to be dead again. But then again no. Damn, he shouldn't listen to Elton John so often.</p><p> "N-n noo." Damn his liar came so lousy.</p><p>He felt like Alex. He needed to get off the hook. Like right now.</p><p>Hopping back to Willie he released him from the Reggie duty and pushed him forward. "Guys, look who's here. Willie!"</p><p>The tada pose lacked a bit of grace due to crying Reggie hanging on his arm. Thankfully it still worked. Alex blushed like a Reggie when he'd spotted Harrison Ford on the streets of L.A.  whilst Julie and Flynn stopped with their mad mama look to shift into a proud mama mood.</p><p> It was enough time to put Reggie onto the sofa away from Willie, who smiled awkwardly. If it weren't for the strangeness of this situation, Luke would've saved a seat, made a bowl of popcorn, and watched it all unfold.</p><p> "Yeah, I am Willie.", Willie stated as a matter of fact. Big facepalm moment here.</p><p>All eyes were on Julie now. Luke observed as her eyes got huge just like the moment, she witnessed Carlos nearly swallowing five pancakes at once.</p><p>"I can see you!" She yelled.</p><p>Her words echoing around the studio, sounding so much like a sweet tv jingle. Automatically, Flynn smacked her on the forearm just as Alex went to hug his boyfriend.</p><p>"She can see you. Maybe we'll lift this curse," he whispered. His eyes filled with hope were searching for Willie's. Now Luke wanted to curl up with Reggie and cry like two curly fries left alone in a fries' bag.</p><p>But Reggie wasn't crying anymore. With his puffed eyes, he looked like an undergraduate trying to submit a paper in the middle of the night. "Determination" was scribbled in big letters on his forehead.</p><p> "Let's teach this wizard dude a visit and get Willie free.", he declared.</p><p> Taking Reggie captive, Luke tried to put some sense into his friend. "Reggie, are you nuts? He'll kill you." He whispered the last part as Alex was on the verge of tears.</p><p>His hands were shaking in Willie's gentle grasp. Tentative, Julie approached the couple.</p><p>"I am so happy to meet you, Willie. Flynn is, too." Then her eyes turned this sad shadow blue color.</p><p>Like the sea collecting the world's sorrowful tears. "But I am so sorry. I have no idea how to help you."</p><p>She put her hand on his shoulder. Though, it didn't go through. Instead, the veins in Willie's arms started to shimmer greenish. Like sparks from a lightning bolt, they changed from green to normal at a rapid speed. But it was Willie's scream of utter pain that froze their hearts. As if a bolt of real lightning was really crashing through his body he doubled over in pain. Trying to hold him up, Alex nearly fell to the floor.</p><p> "What's happening?", Luke screamed in panic.</p><p>"It's the stamp. My body is fighting against it." Willie's words were nothing more than a whisper. Then his composure crumbled, and he limply fell into Alex.</p><p> "No! What's going on?" Alex cried out, Willie's heavy body nearly crushing him down. As Alex went down the floor, he was still holding onto him. He couldn't believe what was happening.</p><p>Willie couldn't die. That shouldn't happen. They had barely met. There was still so much to do. This wasn't right. "I love you." The words rushed through him like a warm sea wave. Filled with adoration for the one he loved Alex, pushed Willie's hair out of the way. "You hear me. I love you so damn much. It hurts me." He felt his tears falling down his cheeks. He barely registered how Luke and Reggie tried to help him carry Willie. But Alex wouldn't let them.</p><p>Julie touched his shoulder and Flynn said something incomprehensible. He didn’t listen, he could just stay here on the cold garage floor with Willie's head in his lap.  "Please, wake up." Willie's face felt cold, though Alex couldn't stop caressing it.</p><p>As a single tear dropped onto his cheek, Alex smeared it away frantically. Well, he tried. Where the tear had been, a greenish shimmer glowed under Willie's skin. Hardly visible. It looked like a green firefly.</p><p>And it traveled fast to the stamp, glowing like a tiny lighthouse. As it reached its destination, a flock of fireflies emerged out of the stamp. Astonished eyes followed them as they created a sacred scenery.</p><p>"What the?" Luke was the first to find his voice again. Next to him, Reggie was faced to face with a firefly as it sat mockingly on his nose.</p><p>Still kneeling on the floor, Alex choked up a sob.  On his lap, a confused boy was escaping the land of the dead once again.</p><p>"Guys? What's happening?" Willie's voice cracked through the room. As he was met with a crying Alex, he was quick to comfort him. "Alex, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Scrambling up to a sitting position, Willie was holding Alex's face to search for an answer. </p><p>"You nearly died. Again." Luke stated. Flynn, Reggie, and Julie nodded along.</p><p>"I, I. What?" His eyes never really leaving Alex's.</p><p>Then the latter started to push his t-shirt sleeve away. Until both of them were staring at a light scar where the stamp had been. Alex caressed it slightly as if he couldn't believe what was happening.</p><p>Damn, Willie couldn't believe it himself. He had escaped the evil grasps of forever dance parties. Feeling a bit like a maniac Willie started to chuckle lightly until he felt tears on the corner of his eyes. "I am free."</p><p>"Yes, you are," Alex whispered and took his hands. But Willie snuck them out of Alex's hold to caress his face. "You're my sunshine. I love you."</p><p>From the corner, Reggie started humming: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray." This time Luke didn't stop too much bothered by keeping his composure. Alex laughed out of relief and hugged his boyfriend. Luke, Flynn, Reggie, and Julie shared a look.</p><p>The questions of whether to join went irrelevant when Alex signaled them to just come over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading<br/>i may change the story again when I dump some of my stress down the gutter (deal with it pennywise)</p><p>(I am once again asking for a beta. Last time I answered too late, so I lost my chance. I would be very happy if someone wanted to check on my stories. Just send me a message. (I will not be very active the following week, I have assignments to do, but I will try to answer asap!))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading. </p>
<p>Share your opinion and get one McDonald's coffee (you have to pay for it though)...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>